In the preferred construction, the pockets have blank areas of the tabs for indexing the material noted on the pages between the separators, and surfaces of the pockets that face away from the separators have areas on which the notes can be written to indicate the contents of the pockets.
The pages and the separators are preferably bound by rings, wire or other mechanical binding that permits the book to be opened so as to lie flat with the pages and separators in the same plane when the book is open wide and pages and separators are in substantially the same plane.
Ring or mechanical binding preferably extend through openings in the pages and the separators so that pages that have been written on can be conveniently marked with a pen or pencil or torn from the book and placed in an adjacent pocket so that pages can be rearranged in any sequence for binding the pages together in any desired order.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will appear or be pointed out as the description proceeds.